Truth or Lie
by Fire-ninja-Yamakaza
Summary: When a famous retired pop-star tries to enjoy her life when she's suddenly thrown into her old life of demons and supersition that she never remembers? What happenes when she learns that it was a life she enjoyed? Warning: mature readers only. YoukoxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A man watched a young teenage girl with long burgundy hair surfing the waves as the sun began to set. All the other surfers were getting ready to leave or had already left and one of the few surfers still on the water was this fit surfer that caught his eye. With a sly smile he sat down and waited for his chance.

Natashi laid on her surfboard watching the starry night sky and listened to the ocean. She slowly drifted off and suddenly found herself on top of a strange soft bed and under a tall solid body. Her swim suit was ripped off and she cried out as the man thrusted his finger up into in her, "Stop! Please!"

But the man ignored her pleas and strange ropes wrapped her wrist pulling them above her head when she tried to grab his head. The man grabbed her waist and went inside of her. Natashi screamed out in pain as he went in and out of her without any remorse as he took her nipple into his mouth and suckled it but after that she blacked out.

Natashi woke up beside the sleeping man as he laid on his stomach with his arm draped over her as his silver hair fan out beside him. She slipped out from under him and grabbed his large white top and ran as fast as she could away from him. She ran through the forest as she put on the shirt and came to a road just as a police car drove up. Natashi began to cry as she waved her arms and yelled, "Please stop! Help me!"

The officer stopped his car, he came out, and asked the frantic girl, "Ma'ma what's wrong?"

"Please! Help me!" she grabbed his arms as she looked behind her to the forest, "Please! I was r-ra-attacked! He's still in the forest!"

"Get in!" he quickly got her into the car, running to the other side, and got in. He picked up the radio and called for back up to search the area as Natashi sunk down into the seat as far as she could as if she felt the golden eyes on her.

"Whoever this guy was it seems he didn't care about using protection or getting caught," a female doctor told the detectives as she handed them a rape kit. "This wasn't a pop-star stalker and I don't even think he knew her."

"Or maybe he was planning on keeping her, well we'll soon find out if he's in the data base," the male detective told her as he took the kit.

"I'll go talk to her," the female detective told them before walking to the room Natashi was in. "Hi Miss Natashi, I'm Abigail Agrippine. I'm working on your case. Miss Natashi I need to know what your rapist looks like. Can you tell me?"

Briefly looking at her and said, "You wouldn't believe even if I told you."

"Try me."

"…Alright, he was about seven feet tall, he had silver and golden eyes, and he also had silver fox ears and tail."

Abigail wrote down everything but then looked at her, "Ears and tail?"

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me," as she rolled over, "Don't tell anyone about the last part and could you call my brother."

"Miss Natashi it would be better if you sta-"

"Stay here!" Natashi turned to the detective and glared at her. "So that man can rape me again! No! I'm leaving here to be with my brother."

"Don't you want to put him away before he attacks someone else?"

"He won't…"

"How can you-"

"Because of the way he looked at me and th-the way he ma-made sure I…enjoyed…it…a-as much a-as him…" Natashi shuddered at the thought.

"I thought you said you blacked out."

"I did but my body remembers everything…I don't want to talk about it anymore," Natashi held herself and turned away.

"Miss Natashi tell me what else that happened?"

Natashi didn't answer as she looked out the window just wanting to be with her brother.

The next afternoon Abigail came to the hospital and found Natashi getting dressed as she quietly talking to someone on her cell phone. Abigail went to her and asked, "Miss Natashi where are you going?"

"Hold on a sec," Natashi told the person she was talking and turn to Abigail, "The hospital can't hold me anymore so I'm leaving. I have a friend that's flying me to my brother's. I already informed him that I'm coming."

"What about the case?"

"What case? I already know he's not in your data base and he'll try to find me soon if I don't leave." She went back to her cell phone, "Alright what else do you need to know? …My pets, yes, three dogs…Breeds: one Germany Shepard, Wind, one Husky wolf mix, Amaterasu…yes it's spelled A-m-a-t-e-r-a-s-u, and the last one is a Scottish Terrior, Bruce…No that's the only animals I have…Yes, thank you…See you there."

"Where does your brother live?"

"I'm not tell you nor will you make it public that I'm leaving," Natashi told her. "I'm going on with my life."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dream

"_Run as far as you like, little one, but I will find you and take you as mine," a hunting deep voice told Natashi as he held her close._

"_Leave me alone!" Natashi tried to push away from him._

"_You can't escape me," the tall demon bent down and licked her cheek. "Your scent is intoxicating."_

"_No…Leave me alone…"_

_The demon smiled at her as he laid her gently on the ground and started to give her a tongue bath. The young woman couldn't move her body as the fox pleasured her body. As much as she wanted him to stop but she couldn't stop as he zeroed in on her pleasured spots. _

"_Don't worry love," the silver demon told her as he licked her quivering abdomen. "Just like last time but this time…more pleasure."_

_Natashi gasped as he licked her jewel making her body shutter and jump. Tears ran down her cheeks as she felt the plants suddenly appear and move around her. The plants tickled and prickled her making her skin hyper sensitive to every touch on her body. "No…please…"_

"_Don't worry," as the demon crawled back up her body, "you'll like it this time it won't hurt."_

_The woman whimpered as he rubbed his large erection against her jewel before guiding it to her entrance. "W-what is y-your name?"_

_With a gentle smile, while he gently held her in his powerful arms, the silver demon slowly slid into her and said as he gently kissed her, "Kurama… Youko Kurama. Now enjoy the pleasure I give you, Shi-chan."_

_This time there was no pain for Natashi nothing but pleasure and with each thrust the pleasure heightened. She clutched tightly to the large body over her but it felt so familiar and so was the pet name he called her. Gradually as Kurama increased his paced Natashi lost herself to a familiar ache that was there most of her life and found it slowly being sated. Youko kissed her deeply as he gave her one final thrust into her before she locked him inside of her and released together._

_Natashi felt Kurama's gentle tongue on her cheek and gave her a gentle lick before her looked up at him._

"_Shi-chan…they shouldn't have done this to you," he told her still inside her. "They shouldn't have taken you away from me."_

"_What do you mean?" as she tried to stay awake._

_He just looked at her sadly before he nipped at her neck, "I'll see you again soon, love."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Natashi woke up to find Amaterasu nipping at her hand and with a smile she ruffled her dogs' fur but then she lost the smile. It had been weeks since she returned to brother and it was same time that her dreams of Kurama started. Not all her dreams were just about him but also of many other people she recognized and yet not. Never before did Kurama ever get the chance to tell her his name until then and his name was so familiar and so was his love making. Getting up from the couch she went to the kitchen to talk to her brother with Amaterasu following close behind.

"Aden," Natashi called to her brother.

"Yes, sis?" he asked as he prepared his lunch.

"Did we ever lived in Japan?"

Aden stilled at the question but answered, "No…we've never lived in Japan."

"Then why do we have Japanese names? And why don't we have middle names? Why can we speak Japanese?" she was frantic to get answers. "I even gave one of my dogs a Japanese name!"

"Natashi, we're Japanese immigrants," as he turned to face her cheerfully, "Mom and Dad moved here from Japan before we were born and we were taught Japanese and English."

"Then why don't I have any memory of it or them? We don't even have pictures of them!"

"Because after they murder you made me take their pictures down and slowly you blocked them from you mind. Why the sudden question?"

"…No reason…" Natashi huffed before turning and left the room. Without even thinking she hooked Amaterasu to her belt and left the house. Getting on her skateboard she allowed Amaterasu pull her along the sidewalk not really caring where she went. She wasn't that scared to be outside anymore just enough to go outside with just her dogs but in fact she welcomed it and she always went to the park with her dogs waiting for someone never knew who though.

When they got to the park Natashi unhooked Amaterasu, she sat on a nearby bench, and once again waited. Amaterasu jumped onto Natashi's effectively waking her and looking around she saw it was sunset.

"Did I fall asleep for that long?" Natashi asked. Her hand suddenly touched cold metal and upon looking down she saw two metal fans beside it with a note beside it. "What's this?" The note read:

_I found you again but I think our dream relationship is working better right now. This use to be yours' I think it's about time for you to remember but let your brother see my gifts._

_Your love,_

_Youko Kurama_

_P.S. Your hands should remember these babies you went into battle without them. You were brilliant with them._

Natashi placed the not into her pocket and picked up the fans. Oddly Kurama was right they did feel right they didn't feel empty anymore. As much as she wanted to throw the fans and letter away but she couldn't it tore her heart at even thinking of it. She still hated Kurama for raping her and continuing to in her dreams. With a sigh Natashi latched Amaterasu onto her belt and skate boarded home. When they reached the house Natashi turned and looked when she felt someone staring at her. Not finding anyone behind her Natashi unlocked the door and went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dream

_Natashi was running through a forest as a black streak followed close behind her. There was a hiss of metal then a flash of silver come at her which she jumped out of the way as she unhooked her fans from her waist preparing for the next attack. It came immediately and she easily blocked the sword with her fans. The short man in black with gravity defining black hair even though he had a blank face there was a small smile in his eyes._

_In the distance she heard someone yell and a bright light shot towards her which she easily dodged. A very tall familiar teen with orange hair came at her with a sword of light which she easily dodge the swing as she used one of her fans to slice into his side. Not once did she notice that they were herding her into a trap which suddenly wrapped around her upper body and held her arms tightly to her body. The three men ran to her but only two were smiling at her capture._

_Natashi smiled at them and suddenly disappeared from the trap. She appeared behind them and smacked them on the back of their heads. She then said, "Idiot, don't ever think you've ever won until you know they can't move or unconscious. Since I'm a ninja you have to make sure I'm unconscious."_

_Both teens glared angrily at her as she turned and left. When she was far enough from the others she was tackled by a silver blur who once he pinned her down started rub lovingly against her. Natashi giggled as the tall silver demon started to lick and nip at her as he smiled against her skin. He suddenly threw her onto his shoulder and ran through the forest as she gave him a mock struggle._

_They entered a house and the demon took her into a room before dropping her onto a bed. Youko pounced her and began lick and kiss her furiously. But then she couldn't move or speak and it only took a moment for the demon above her to notice this. Natashi could hear and see what was going on and she could see that Youko was trying to figure out what was wrong with her as he cried out for her to respond. Finally he picked her up and ran but to where she didn't know._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"We should just go and get her now," demanded a cocky familiar voice.

"No, we have to wait until she's alone," countered a deeper voice that was also familiar.

Natashi sat up in her bed and looked around her room as the morning sun shined through her blinds. After ten minutes of silence she felt so lonely but she got up and began to get dressed. She had to get ready for her chorus class that she instructed at the college she worked for. Her brother didn't want her to work as a chorus instructed but she didn't listen to him and took the job bringing Amaterasu with her.

She and Amaterasu started to leave but then Natashi turned to her other dogs and called them over, "Come here you two."

Wind and Bruce both bounded to her and she latched their leashes to their collar and led them to her car. Putting all of them into her car she started up her car and drove in the opposite direction of the college. She didn't know why she decided not to go to work nor did she know where she was going. Natashi felt like she was in a fog and someone was driving the car for her.

* * *

Natashi woke disoriented and confused in a familiar room. Amatersu was laying by her side and whined to her letting her know she was safe. Natashi petted the loyal husky wolf mix on the head and went to the sliding door and tried to open it only find it locked. She tried to push on the paper but found that it wouldn't break. Finally she screamed, "Let me out of here!"

She heard barking and scrapping claws on wood as her two other dogs ran towards the room she was in. They began barking at the door to be let in and then she heard another familiar voice.

"Alright I'll let you see your master," said a quiet giggling voice.

Natashi stared wide eyed as short aqua haired girl in a blue kimono let Wind and Bruce in. She shuttered as she said the first name that came to her mind, "Yu-yukina?"

The young girl looked at her surprised and asked, "Do you remember me?"

Natashi holds her head and winces as if in pain, "I-I don't know…"

"Hang on; I'll go get the doctor."

"Wait! Where am I?"

With a smile she said, "You're home, in Japan."

Natashi could only stare at the doorway as Yukina walked away as thousands of questions flew through her. Like how did she know that girl, why did her brother lie to her, and why was she back in Japan? Just as Yukina and man came into view Natashi fainted.

* * *

Natashi woke up to a most familiar scene of familiar face waiting for her to wake. Slowly sitting up she watched the people around her and asked, "Who are y'all people?"

Yukina smiled and started as each one of the people waved to her, "This is Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Genkai, Hiei Jaganish, and Scott Taylor. Don't worry you're home."

"Home?"

"I think I better explain," Scott told her.

Natashi suddenly asked, "Does this have to do my dreams?"

"Actually those are memories; they're resurfacing after four years of being erased. You see four years ago you were out training with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei but you didn't come back with them instead you went with Kurama-"

"Kurama! Youko Kurama!" Natashi cried as her three dogs came over to her.

Scott quickly made everyone leave before he continued, "Natashi, Kurama was your fiancée before we had to erase your memory."

"My…fiancée?"

"Yes, when-"

Natashi quickly cut him off, "I-I recently remembered that day. J-just what happened a-after that?"

"He brought you into the hospital, he was really worried about you, but when I examined and ran test on you I couldn't find anything. So after weeks of test I finally called a friend in the States to ask his opinion. He told me to restart your memory and it worked. I ran the tests again and found the reason for your disease but when I went to go tell you, you were gone."

"…I remember that…My brother took me to the States and…that's when I began my singing career."

"Kurama started looking for you when he saw you in one of your concert."

"Aden was angry when I started but I retired after three years."

"Your brother was always very protective of you when he heard you were in the hospital he believed Kurama caused it but it was a genetic defect. Your cousin Yamakaza, she's your identical cousin, that same gene became active right after you left. Since I was already working on fixing the defect gene I was able fix the gene in her."

"D-did you fix mine?"

"I did. You remember when you got the check up from that nasty doctor?"

"Yes, he's very straight forward." (A/n: reference to 'House' one of my favorite shows.)

"I asked him to give you the shot that you need to fix the gene since your brother didn't want me anywhere near you."

"So…the life I was living for four years was a lie?"

"Yes…I'm sorry Natashi."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dream

_Waking up to find a red head staring hopeful at her with both of his hand just holding onto her left hand. Curiously she asked, "Who are you?"_

_The man smiled and said, "I'm your fiancée, Shuichi Minamino."_

"_Who am I?"_

"_You're name is Natashi Manasha. Wait a minute while I go get the doctor," as he began to let go of her hand._

"_No!" as she tightened her hand on his. "Please…I don't want to be left alone."_

"_Don't worry Shi-chan I won't."_

"_Shi-chan?"_

"_It's my little nickname I gave you."_

_With a smile she slowly felt herself falling in love with him._

"_What do you mean he's not my fiancée?" she asked a man that claimed to be her brother._

"_He's the one put you in here in the first place," Aden told her._

"_But he's so sweet."_

"_He's not even your fiancée that's why I'm taking you to the States."_

"_But I don't want to go."_

_Her brother rubbed his callused hand on her cheek, "Don't worry sweetheart we'll start over."_


	7. Chapter 7

I'm not sure if I should conitue on with the kids or not tell me if I should.

* * *

Chapter 7

Natashi wandered around the old temple trying to remember her time there as Amaterasu followed close behind her. But it was no use she couldn't remember a thing of her life in Japan nor the reputation she had. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Genkai helped her to retrain her body to be back at her full strength that she once had. Her body knew the motions of using her tessenjutsu (a/n: it just means fighting with fans) and it didn't take long for her to complete her training.

The young girl still felt lonely even though she was among familiar friends but her heart wanted something else. Natashi went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She made a displeased look at her hair she never liked her hair long; it always felt heavy and always gave her headaches. She found scissors on the sink and she picked them up she began to cut it off by following her hairline an inch away from her skin. As Natashi clipped her hair she didn't notice someone enter the bathroom.

Suddenly the scissors were taking away and then she heard Shuichi voice, "I always hated it when you cut your own hair besides I can give you a better cut then yourself."

Turning around Natashi stared in face of the man that she fell in love with twice. With tears in her eyes she jumped up and hugged him around his neck, "I missed you…"

"I missed you too Shi-chan," as he held her against him. After a moment he pulled away, "Now let's fix your hair."

With a smile Natashi turns around and lets him trim her hair. After several moments she felt lips on her neck kissing their way up to her ear but as he reached for her lips guilt hit her and she started to cry.

Shuichi immediately stopped and turned her around to look at her, "Shi-chan what's wrong?"

Between gasps she answered, "I…was…raped…h-how can you…want me after…"

Shuichi placed a finger on her lips and she saw remorse in his eyes, "Natashi that wasn't your fault…it was mine."

Natashi didn't understand and she was confused at what he meant but before she could ask she heard her brother yell, "Natashi! Where are you? I know your 'friends' brought you here!"

Shuichi suddenly growled in a deep voice, "Damn him…"

Suddenly realization hit, "Y'a-y'all…the one…that…that…"

Looking at her with saddened eyes Shuichi told her, "I truly am sorry for what Youko did to you but I couldn't stop him when we found out you were in the States. But it was your brother that took you away from us, all of us, and he shouldn't have done that."

"Natashi!" Aden yelled again.

"Stay the hell away Aden!" Yusuke exclaimed. "You're not taking her away again!"

"I think I better take care of this," Natashi said as she moved away from Shuichi.

Shuichi took her hand and said, "We'll take this."

With a nod Natashi and Shuichi walked through the temple halls as Kuwabara and Yusuke fought with Aden. (A/n: in my original stories Aden would never this over-protectiveness but hey there has to a bad guy.) When they got to the porch Aden looked at Shuichi angrily.

"Come on Natashi we're leaving," he told her.

"You mean you're leaving," she informed him, "I'm not leaving I'm staying here with my fiancée."

"Natashi! He's the one that put you in hospital in the first place!"

"No Aden, it was a genetic defect that caused me to lose my motor functions. Our cousin Yamakaza got it the year after I did and if you hadn't taken me away I would've gotten the cure sooner."

"You don't know what you're saying. That's why-"

"Aden! I'm pregnant!" Natashi suddenly exclaimed which made everyone look at her in shock. "That's one of the reasons why I'm not going with you."

Strong arms suddenly wrapped around Natashi's shoulders as silver hair flooded her left peripheral view and a deep voice informed her brother, "Now I'm defiantly not letting her go with you now."

"I'll deal with you later," she growled at him before she turned to her brother, "I'm not leaving."

Aden turned angrily away and left. Natashi then turned to Kurama and slugged him across the face. Kurama landed on his ass and looked at her confused.

"Payback you impatient bastard," Natashi spat as she went back inside as Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed at him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So how long did you know you were pregnant?" Yusuke asked as they sat down for tea.

Natashi glared at him, "Since I noticed this," she then processed to lift up her shirt to reveal her slightly enlarged stomach which was quickly covered by Kurama who shoved her shirt back down.

Genkai chuckled and said, "Still as straight forward as always."

Natashi just smirked but then glared at Kurama who placed himself behind her and his large hands around her stomach. "You know I'm still mad at you."

Kurama just smiled and held her close.

"So where do you plan on going?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know," Natashi answered, "I have nowhere to go now."

"Well my mother been waiting for you to come back so we could get married," Kurama informed her. "We never got to since of your brother and this way we can-"

"Shut your mouth before you lose the ability to make children."

Everyone was quiet as Kurama looked slightly uncomfortable and then Yusuke and Kuwabara boomed with laughter.

* * *

Natashi accepted Kurama's proposal to marry and leave in the house Kurama and she had bought before she lost her memories. The wedding was grand but Natashi felt out of place at seeing faces that she was suppose to know even though she didn't anymore. Her family gave them a traditional Japanese with a traditional wedding kimono and western wedding dress to go in for the reception with most of her family and friends.

Natashi turned away from her audience, bent forward, and flung her bouquet behind her she heard the available women cry out as they tried to catch it. Laughing as she watched the women tried to get the bouquet from each other. Kurama was in his human form as he stayed close to her throughout the reception keeping her comfortable. But there was no person she wanted at the wedding even after all that he did to her, she wanted her brother to be with her. As the day came to a close and with no sign of Aden coming Kurama took them to hotel in Hawii for their honeymoon.

Kurama closed the currants to their suite as Natashi looked around nervously and unsure. With a smile came to her and gently kissed her when he was sure that she was unable to think he slowly brought her to the bed. Kurama slowly unzipped the wedding as he slowly seduced Natashi and it worked because she barely noticed her gown sliding off.

Natashi barely knew what was happening until Kurama stilled to gaze at her body that had sexy bright green with black lace lingerie covering it. Blushing she looked away, "That was one…of my cousin's idea."

"You look beautiful," Kurama whispered to her as he began to seduce her again. Slowly he began to undress himself from his tuxedo until Natashi gave a cry of pain. "Natashi? Natashi what's wrong?!"

Natashi was writhing in pain and was unable to speak as she reached for her stomach. Kurama looked her over and could only stare with wide eyes as blood pooled between her legs…

* * *

Cliff-hanger! Now I decided what should happen. Should Natashi lose the baby or some other medincal condition. Mwahahaha! I'm so evil sometimes. Suggestions are welcomed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kurama stood outside a sanitary hospital room watching his wife lay on the bed in a coma that the doctors self-induced. They didn't know what was wrong with Natashi nor could they find a cure so they were at a loss. They wanted to save her baby but also her life and she was getting worse with every hour went on. Kurama wanted his child to live but he wanted his wife to live more and it was his choice, his wife or his child.

With a heavy sigh Kurama went to a nurse and said as he tried not to cry, "Call the…doctor. I want him to go through wi-with the operation."

The nurse nodded and called the doctor. Within minutes the doctor, one of Natashi's family's private doctors, came to Kurama and placing a gentle on his back before she went to prepare for the operation. The red head watched as nurses take his wife to the operation room. When the doors closed Kurama closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around himself, and began to cry for the loss of his child.

Natashi woke up oozy and disoriented in a bed which she soon recognized as the hospital. She felt someone holding her left hand and slowly she moved her head to her husband. His bangs were covering his eyes but she could tell he was crying by the shaking of his shoulders. As the ooziness wore off she began to notice she felt empty and she tightened her hand on Kurama's to get his attention. Looking up she saw her husband's green eyes were puffy and red. "What happened?"

Kurama began to shake and placing his forehead on her hand within his hands said, "I-I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

She began to shake fearing what happened to her while she was unconscious.

"I-I had to…have the…doctors…terminate the pregnancy…you would've died…if I didn't…I-"

"I understand," Natashi interrupted him as she cried too. "Y-y'all did the…the right thing…I can't blame y'all for that…"

"The doctor said…we can try again…when you're better."

"Did they find out what was wrong?"

"No, that's why we had to terminate."

"Are they going to find out…what caused it m-my-my…"

"They said that they'll tell us once they found out."

The doctors never found out what caused Natashi or the baby to have what happened them happen. The couple tried several more times and three times Natashi had a miscarriage. During the second pregnancy Yukina and Genkai kept a close eye on the pregnancies but it didn't help she still miscarried. That's when Natashi's family stepped in and tried to help by training her power again. The third pregnancies it helped a little but not enough and by the second and a half month she had to have an emergency c-section the baby didn't survive.

Finally Kurama decided it would be best if Natashi took herbal medicine to prevent her from anymore pregnancies he couldn't take seeing his wife's heartbreaks anymore he also think he could take it anymore. Natashi thought it was good idea too because she couldn't take anymore heartbreaks anymore either. The two went on with their lives with no problems but both still longed for children. Though they thought about adopting but they felt it would be unfair for the children growing up knowing that everyone else around them didn't know that demons were alive and well instead they decided to foster.

All the children they cared for were very happy and none the brighter about their foster father's true identity and their foster mother's condition. That was until a demon attacked their foster home and that's when they saw the true face of their foster father…

Five children, all under the age of ten, hid behind their foster mother's legs as they watched their now silver haired foster father fight off a giant ogre. Kurama growled furiously and bared his teeth at the ogre as it laughed at him for protecting weak ningen (a/n: ningen=humans).

Natashi used her plants to make a shield around them protecting them from deadly daubery. She heard her husband hit the ground yelping in pain and she was torn between helping him or stay to protect her kids. The decision was made for her when a white streak cut down the ogre into small pieces before landing at where the ogre just stood smiling with an Arabian sword on her shoulder.

"Hi y'all!" the silver Yoko chirped. "That was close I almost didn't make it."

Youko, Natashi, and the kids looked at her surprised as she slid her sword between her white sash and black pants before she straightened up her white tube top. Finally Natashi asked, "Who are y'all?"

"Oh! I'm Ayaka! Now where is my brother?" as the Yoko looked around.

"I'm right here," said an almost feminine male voice from where the house was stood. When they looked they saw their home was being put together by a silver and grey haired Youko.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kurama asked freaked out.

* * *

Yay! Finished with the chapter! Quick question for you readers: Should I allow the foster kids to remember what happened or should they not remember? Please tell me.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took me longer than usually it get this chapter up but I got bored of writing the chapters so I'll be taking a break for a while, just until I'm done reading 'Breaking Dawn' and yes it's one of the Twilight series. It should only take me a few days or so to finish but I also have classes on Tuesday, Friday, and Saturday but I'll try. I'm also kind of out of ideas of what should happen so when you're done reading the chapter give me some ideas of what should happen or how I should build up to a point. Doumo Arigato!! Thank you!!

* * *

Chapter 10

Ayaka smiled and chirped, "I guess I should explain a few things, like I said I'm Ayaka and this is my brother Hideaki and we're from the future."

Kurama stared at the two in disbelief and then said, "Great we have psychos on our hands."

Ayaka pulled down one of her eyelids and stuck her tongue at him before she turned away from him. "Fine! If you don't want to have kids of your own then me and my brother can live with the cure to help your wife."

This got both of the adult's attention as their foster kids stayed hidden behind Natashi's legs. Until one little girl asked, "Does that mean mother Natashi can have babies of her own now?"

That triggered a chain reaction of all the kids squealing and jumping up and down around their foster mother.

Ayaka looked surprised at the kids, "Wow, they're taking the whole demon thing well."

"Sure they do, don't you remember what mother said about them," Hideaki reminded his sister, "She said that the kids had already seen Kurama in his Youko form several times went he left for Makai." (A/n: Makai=Demon world.)

When Ayaka noticed the adult's weird looks she explained, "Our mother will be a friend of yours' in the near future until then we're here to make sure you get the cure and protect you from…uh…well protect you."

Natashi looked from Ayaka to her husband hopeful but Kurama looked apprehensive about the whole thing.

Hideaki saw this and explain, "You see in our time this disease is very common and the doctors were able to make a cure for it but it has to start with Natashi. That way the Takashis are able to create the cure from her."

"You mean this is an actually disease?" Natashi asked concerned.

"Yes, that's why we're here," Ayaka answered, "That's all, oh, and also to protect you."

"I think we need to think about this," Kurama told them as he changed back to Shuichi.

"But…Love, we can have kids if I take the cure," Natashi informed him hopeful.

"Yeah! We'll have a foster sibling!" one of the little boys cried.

"I still think we should think about," Kurama looked at Natashi. "I want kids too but it could be a trick."

"Oh! It's no trick," Ayaka ensured him as she pulled out a badge with the Takashi symbol engraved on it. "You see, we're Takashi agents."

Kurama watched Natashi examine it before she smiled and said, "They're real agents of Takashi."

"We prepared this for you and your husband to read," as Ayaka handed Natashi a pamphlet. "We'll be back by the end of the week for your decision."

"Till then," Hideaki said as he and his sister bowed before disappearing.

After a moment Kurama turned to the kids, "Alright kids off to bed!"

Before the kids could whine Natashi used a jutsu to repress their memory of the battle and used a flower pollen to put them asleep. Once the kids were in bed the two looked at the pamphlet together about the disease and the cure for it. Unknown to them Ayaka and Hideaki were not far off from them as they sat in forest trees.

"So what do we do if they don't accept?" Hideaki asked as he lay on a thick branch.

"What else do think we're supposed to do?" Ayaka asked back. "We have to force it on her if we don't you know what happens to us…"

Hideaki glanced to the side and sighed, "Yeah…it's weird to see them, huh?"

With a smile Ayaka answered from her spot in the tree, "Yeah it is but it's nice…"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

By the end of the week Kurama and Natashi couldn't decide on their answer for the two Takashis from the future. Kurama answer was no, no matter how much he wanted kids. Natashi's answer was yes only because she wanted to have kids with Kurama. Their foster kids answer was of course a yes not really understand that the cure could kill Natashi instead of help. Hideaki and Ayaka knew that they were going to have to force the cure to Natashi and have to give Kurama and Natashi a different vaccination.

Ayaka prepared both vaccinations and then handed one capped needle to Hideaki before placing the two other capped needles into her pocket. "You get Kurama, I got Natashi," she told her brother.

Hideaki nodded and slipped the needle under his long green shirt, "Let's hope we can get them at the same time."

"Let's get going," with that the two left to meet Natashi and Kurama.

Natashi was washing the kids' clothes as they watched their hour of cartoons while Kurama prepared their lunch. Kurama had been on edge since he got up that morning knowing that the two demons from the future would come. There was a knock at the door and Natashi went over to open the door, "Yes?"

Ayaka smiled and waved at her, "Hello! We're here for your answer."

Natashi gave her a sad smile and said, "I'm sorry but we can't accept."

After a moment Ayaka smiled, "I understand." When Natashi went to close the door the young Yoko pulled out the needles and injected the woman with both. "I'm sorry but we can't take no for an answer."

Natashi stumbled backwards knocking over several items as she became dizzy and senses fogged.

Ayaka positioned herself over the other woman to make it look like she was about to hurt her as Kurama came rushing toward them. Ayaka side stepped allowing Hideaki to surprise Kurama so he could inject him with vaccination. Kurama stumbled backwards and felt Youko losing control but he still tried to grab the two demons as they walked to the living room.

"How long?" Hideaki asked.

"About twenty minutes," Ayaka answered before going to the kids. "Hey, kids! Why don't me and my brother take you kids out for the day?"

The oldest looking one asked, "Did mother Natashi and father Shuichi say you could?"

"Of course they did. Now let's get going."

"Yay!" the youngest one cheered jumping to her feet.

Hideaki and Ayaka lead the kids out the other door of the house as the couple in the other room tried to control themselves.

Natashi crawled over to her husband and grasped his hand. Kurama looked at her as his eyes flashed between green and gold while they both breathed heavily.

"Wh-what did they inject us with?" Natashi asked.

"I don't know…some sort of aphrodisiac…she must've gotten you with the 'cure' and the aphrodisiac," Kurama informed her.

"They must've…taken the kids."

"I can't…stay in control much longer."

His wife smiled, "At least…I'm not the only one…how long before it wears off?"

"Don't know," Kurama began to shake as he began to transform, "it depends on how much they gave us."

"Well…not much we can do now is there?"


	12. Chapter 12

I need some help I really don't feel like describing the whole seduction nor can I. In other words I just can't do it, but one of you readers feel like doing this part go right ahead and if you want send it to me and I'll put it in the chapter. If you do here's what this lemon scene will contain so use your imagination: seduction, plant use, and they go until they're both exhausted late into the night. Don't worry Ayaka and Hideaki took the kids to a hotel for the night. The kids on the beds and the demons from the future on the floor. I just need some help.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you Kaori Minamino, I don't know why I can't make scene like this in detail or twice for the same stories. Stupid brain!!

* * *

Chapter 12 part 1

Natashi watched as Youko was released and looked at her with a feral lustful look as he prowled towards over her. She knew he could hear her heart accelerate and smell her body giving off pheromones. Lifting her up Kurama took Natashi into the living and began to undress her. Moaning Natashi found her chest exposed to the cool air making her nipples erect.

"Let's have some fun," Kurama growled as he bent down to lick her face.

Natashi shivered at his moist tongue as it ran down to her jaw line. A fang drug across her chin, making her part her lips in a silent moan. Youko pounced, catching her mouth in a kiss and slipping his tongue in her already opened mouth. Natashi kissed back just as fervently, locking their tongues in a battle for dominance.

Youko growled again at the challenge, making Natashi all the more excited by his aggressiveness. He all but threw her down on the couch and was on top of her without breaking the kiss. She only had a moment before a clawed hand traced her left breast, eliciting a small moan into the mouth of the pleased fox demon. His expert hand traced it for a moment before cupping it into his hand, not relinquishing her mouth until she gasped and threw her head back. Youko then assaulted her neck, licking and nipping down to her collarbone while a thumb stroked the nipple that felt set to burst.

"Y-youko…" Natashi breathed. She felt him smile against her neck before he caught her left nipple between his teeth. A shiver ran up Natashi's spine as his tongue assaulted the nub and his left hand began to massage her right breast. She could feel his erection growing so she gently brushed a thigh against it. Youko bit down on the nipple in surprise, making Natashi cry out. The pain was minimal, while the pleasure of excited the fox demon was more than worth it. She did this again, making the demon over her fight for control of his actions.

The serum made this futile, however, and in a moment his pants were off and Natashi was down to her underwear. She shuddered at the cold as her panties too were ripped from her body. Instead of thrusting straight into her, Youko slid a finger up her thigh and along her opening, making Natashi moan out his name and arch her back at his touch. He slid this finger inside, his thumb massaging her clit and he began to suckle on her right breast. He slid the finger in and out at a torturously slow pace.

The feeling was too much for Natashi as her mind went to mush with pleasure. Again she cried out Youko's name, grabbing at his developed chest, and destroying any self control he had. He took out his finger and in one swift motion thrusted into her. Natashi arched her back in bliss at the feeling of having him inside of her. Youko himself couldn't hold back a moan as he continued to pound into her. The serum made them extra sensitive to the pleasure as Youko rammed harder and deeper into Natashi with each push.

She cried out in ecstasy as her climax was reached, and a few thrusts later, Youko finished as well. He collapsed on top of her, panting by her ear as she tried to get her own breathing under control. This is when she noticed the plants in the room. All of them had gone crazy, with vines and leaves growing up against the walls, covering windows and the door, keeping anyone from entering.

* * *

Ayaka came into hotel room with three boxes of pizzas and a bag with two liter decaffeinated sodas and found her brother being terrorized by the five foster kids. They somehow tied him up and gagged him and left him on the floor as they jumped on the beds screaming and laughing. Raising an eyebrow and smirking at her brother she spoke to him in his head, _'I told you to go out and get the pizzas but no you wanted to prove you could handle kids.'_

'_Shut up and untie me,'_ he thought back.

With a smile she called out to the kid, "I got pizza and soda!"

With cries of joy the kids raced over to the table as Ayaka busied herself with untying her brother.

* * *

Now I'm going make fun of this part because I have no idea what was going on in Kaori Minamino's mind at this percise moment. So, "torturously=2 0slow pace" I get the tortursouly slow pace but not the =2 0 I'm just hoping you were making preverted faces there. Okay I'm done but thanks again for your help Kaori Minamino!


	14. Chapter 14

Mwa wa wa wa! It's finished!!! Now I can die in peace...wait. I can't die in peace! I still need to finish it! Waaaah!!! ...I really need to get a job as much as I hate to admit it.

* * *

Chapter 12 part 2

The two were only calm for a moment before the effects of the serum made itself known again. Without even thinking, Natashi began to kiss along Youko's neck and getting a small moan to escape his lips. She dragged her own teeth along his skin while a free hand ran up to his silver ear, every fox's weakness.

Youko moaned again, arousal returning in full. It was then Natashi realized he had yet to pull out of her. She smiled, shifting her weight and getting another moan of pleasure. She quickly sat Youko up and slid off of him, much to his displeasure. However, he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap and put himself right back inside of her. Both tossed their heads back in pleasure as Natashi began to raise and lower herself over his member. His hands found her waist as he aided her bounces, lifting her up higher and slamming her down harder.

Natashi bit her lip to keep herself at screaming as the fox went deeper inside of her than before. Youko himself could hardly make a coherent thought through the pleasure that was radiating through his body. The two got faster and faster until Natashi could no longer hold herself back. "Youko!" she cried as she finished.

"Natashi!!" he growled, climaxing as well. This time it was Natashi's turn to fall on top of him panting, sliding off aside him with a sigh. This round was even better than the last, but she was starting to get tired. She'd need a bit of a break…

But Youko was having none of that. After a few minutes, he became excited all over again, looking at her soft, naked body next to him. He couldn't think of anything other than having sex with her until neither could move. And though she looked tired, her nipples were still erect and inviting. Youko couldn't control himself, and in a moment, he had that soft pink bud between his lips and was running his tongue over it. Natashi gasped, excitement flooding her senses all over again.

"B-b-bedroo-oom," she managed to hiss.

Without any further prompting, Youko picked up Natashi and sprinted up to the room, leaving the clothes forgotten on the floor. Once inside, Youko threw her on the bed and kicked the door shut behind him. His eyes stared at her body as she laid face down on the bed. Natashi wanted more, wanted Youko inside of her again, but her body was still trying to catch up.

Her kitsune, however, had enough energy for both of them. He climbed on behind Natashi and kissed along the back of her neck, making her sigh in contentment as his hands slid down to her rear. Before she knew it, he was inside of her again, pounding away. Natashi could only lay there and enjoy the pleasure that flooded over her body again for the third time. Youko was losing his rhythm, franticly trying to take Natashi and himself over the edge again.

"Sh-Shi-Chan," he panted, knowing his limit was coming.

"Youko," Natashi moaned, feeling her end as well.

Youko flipped her over onto her back and captured her mouth in one more breath stealing kiss before pounding into her again. Natashi grabbed him by the neck and held him close as he continued to ravish her, his eyes having long lost focus, glazed over with desire. Finally, after what seemed like a never ending ride, the two climaxed in unison, moaning each other's names. Youko pulled himself out of Natashi and collapsed beside her, too exhausted to move. With a small flash, he became the red headed Shuichi Minamino once more.

* * *

"Hideaki, stay out here with the kids while I give their parents their clothes," Ayaka told her brother as she held a pair of brand new clothes while she went to the door of the house.

Hideaki just nodded and turned his attention to the hyper kids in front of him.

Ayaka quickly slipped into the house and took a quick look over the love seat to confirm the two adults were on the floor in front of it but found no one only clothes. Grimacing at the thought of what the two did she quickly picked up the clothes and threw them in the hamper. Using her nose she followed the couple's scent to their bedroom, taking a deep breath she opened the door and threw the clothes in her hands blindly towards the two life forces on the bed. She closed the door just in time as a hard object hit the door.

"I come in peace!" she called to the person in the room. "I'm here to return your kids and make sure the cure worked."

"Where are they?" came Shuichi's grumble from the other side.

"They're outside with my brother, you might want to dress and get Natashi dressed because I don't think my brother can hold them off any longer and they're good until lunch."

Ayaka walked to the door as the kids came running in laughing and screaming. Ayaka slipped out of the house without any one of the kids noticing and walked swiftly to her brother in the forest nearby.

"So…did it work?" Hideaki asked as he leaned against a tree with his fox tail swayed.

"If it didn't would we still be here?" Ayaka asked back as her fox ear's twitched.

"Good point."

"Now we just have to protect them until the outbreak starts."

"How long is that?"

"Don't know, a few weeks, two months at the most."

"That quickly?"

Ayaka leaned against a tree and sighed, "Yeah, Natashi's the first victim of this disease and the first to be cured… Weren't you paying attention during the briefing?"

Hideaki stuck his finger into his elf like ear lazily and answered bored-ly, "Nope."

His sister gave him a deadpan look, "No wonder you needed my help during school."

"Shut up!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 13

It was a nice sunny Sunday and the Minamino family was playing outside having a wonderful time. Shuichi was playing tag with the kids while Natashi wasn't feeling quite well and just sat on the porch drinking her crème and sugar coffee watching them. Natashi felt nausea start up again but she tried to keep it down as she slowly stood up so not to alarm her family.

Their oldest foster child, Kenny, was a half-demon, they planned on adopting the boy before the foster agency took him away, and he had some physic abilities with that he knew that his adopted mother would need his help. He stayed by her ever since the twins of the future brought them back to their home he saw something growing inside of her and he remembered that when the foster care put him in Minamino's care that they tried three times to have a baby but each time something went wrong. With that knowledge he tried his best to keep an eye on her when he wasn't in school and his foster father was in work to keep her from being too stressed.

Kenny helped his adopted mother into the house and to the nearest toilet. Once they were in the bathroom he helped her to the toilet so she could empty her stomach even as much as he hated the sound and smell of it. Kenny rubbed Natashi's back instead of holding back her hair because it was always cut short. Finally he asked, "Mama, why do you have something growing inside of you? Is it a disease?"

Natashi had to smile at the little wolf demons' questions and answered, "It's called a baby and it's not a disease."

"So that's where babies come from!" he smiled brightly until he looked up towards the door.

Following Kenny's gaze Natashi found Kurama at the door gazing at her with saddened but unreadable eyes. She knew the gaze all too well and she knew neither of them get take another miscarriage. They would have to do their best to keep this one alive

* * *

Natashi leaned against the cool tile wall of the bathroom trying to cool her over heated body. Kenny had been helping the best he could during the first two month but after that time Kurama had informed his work that he had to stay home to watch over her and their foster kids just in case something went wrong and so Kenny could stay in school so they wouldn't get in trouble.

Natashi knew that he felt how weak and hungry she was getting since her body couldn't get the nutrition it need by the two month mark. Not even into first week of the third month Kurama had to take her to the hospital to put her onto an I.V. and it was then Ayaka and Hideaki decided to show their faces to a very angry Kurama.

Ayaka opened the door to Natashi's hospital and smiled sheepishly at the couple, "I guess it wasn't a good idea to give her the cure and that type of aphrodisiac at the same time."

Kurama glared at the twins until he spotted Hideaki stepped into the room with needle.

Hideaki just ignored Kurama's glare and said, "It was not me that overloaded the aphrodisiac that went into your wife. Your wife is luckily that I felt that something like this might happen. I brought a counter-acting aphrodisiac to neutralize the remaining aphrodisiac in her body."

"Why would any remain?" Kurama asked suspiously.

"Because in our time you could say people have nothing better to do on their days off and that aphrodisiac is very widely used and people tend to go overboard with it and it tends to linger in females body's a lot more than in males. So I'll just give her the antidote to-"

He was cut off by Kurama animalist growl as he loomed protectively over his wife.

With a sigh Hideaki finally said, "We aren't suppose to tell you this but…we're you're future children."

"What?! That's impossible!" Kurama growled.

"That's because we hide our scent with a special herb that we mixed into our shampoo and body wash," Ayaka started and stopped as Hideaki picked up where she started.

"We aren't suppose to tell you because it could mess up the future. If we can't protect the- our lives inside your- our mother then we won't exist."

"Nor will our future be as it is currently was when we left."

"That's why we're here. To make sure that we are born and the world gets the cure from our blood."

"Wait! I thought you said Natashi was the cure!" Kurama stopped them.

"She is but only for the first few decades," Ayaka answered.

"Most of the cure we gave her will be transferred into our blood making us the cure," Ayaka continued.

"We would tell you more but then the future will change. You have to let us give Natashi this antidote so there's no permanent damage."

"Even if that was true I won't let you inject anything else into my wife!" Kurama growled.

Ayaka sighed, "Unfortunately we have to."

Something punctured Kurama's side upon looking down he saw a vine coming from under the bed. Following the vine it led to Ayaka's right arm and the look on her face was solemn.

"Sorry father but we have to do this…"

* * *

Well that was an unexpected turn of events.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 14

Hideaki injected the serum into Natashi's I.V. as Ayaka set Kurama neither of them knew that Kenny had come to the hospital after school to take over the watch so his dad could go home to the other kids. Kenny stared at the two demons as they injected his mother with something and then he felt his anger start building up like never before. His eyes flashed from emerald green to blood red and unable to control his demon half he attacked Hideaki with a roar.

Hideaki went flying forward into the wall by the unknown weight from behind. Animalist growls, claws, and teeth assaulted his back but he couldn't turn around to defend himself. He saw his sister's feet disappear from the other side of the bed and heard her trying to get the weight off of him. Ayaka cried out in pain as the weight on him shifted slightly before it was back on him.

Natashi woke up to someone screaming in pain and upon looking around she found Kurama unconscious in a chair beside her and then Kenny attacking someone. She quickly jumped off the bed and tried to pull Kenny off the person as she cried out, "Kenny! Stop!" She gasped when she saw Kenny's blood red eyes blindly staring at her but stilled when he recognized her. Suddenly he ripped the I.V. needle out of her arm making her scream out in pain as she fell to the ground.

Natashi could only stare in shock as her little Kenny turned his blood eyes back to the Youko on the ground. She'd never seen him like this nor had he ever attacked her with such blind rage, sure he got angry for time to time but never like this. He was prepared to kill anyone who threatened to hurt her just by the way he stood in front of her said just that.

Hideaki watched in terror as Kenny ripped out the life line that would save their mother and their unborn selves. He didn't notice Kenny turn his attention back to him instead all he saw was the life blood spilling out between his mother's hand which held the wet wound. He began to shake in anger at how the hanyou just ripped out the I.V. without a thought of what it could do to their mother. Without a second thought he attacked Kenny for having their mother in pain.

(A/N: -shutter- I.V.s…Eww…-cringe- I don't like I.V.s anymore not since I had my appendix taken out. My blood kept clotting in the needle and so they had to the I.V. in other places on my arms. First in the usually place, in my right elbow joint, second in my other arm in the same place, and then finally in my left HAND! So my point of writing this is to take up space and that as I wrote this I can only remember my experience with the damn I.V., IT HURT!!! I had to miss my first dance concert because of my appendix. At least I don't have a huge hideous scar instead I have three nice hidden placed scars.)

Ayaka quietly snuck behind Kenny as she saw her twin prepare to attack the boy. When Hideaki pounced the hanyou Ayaka pounced Natashi stabbing another needle into her (a/n: why do I keep having Natashi stabbed with needles?). The only sound she made as a small gasp but nothing more even as Ayaka pulled the needle out of her. Her ears' turned towards the door when she heard the sound of running feet towards the room.

Quickly, Ayaka used the same plant she used on Kurama to send Kenny into the world of darkness. Once he was unconscious Hideaki came to and quickly realized what was going on. In a blink of an eye he was in front of Kurama and inflected a not too serious gash on his chest using a mechincal pencil that had a metal head to it (a/n: those things will cut happened to me) before he and his sister fled the scene, making to look like an accident accrued.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 15

The family was released from the hospital with Natashi getting a clean bill of health and said it was a miracle that she and the baby were fine. As the weeks went by there was no sign of the twins from the future and Kurama never told Natashi about what the two told him for now he was enjoying having Natashi so full of energy and health. Amazingly it was only near the forth month need she started to bloat and Kurama was amazed at how his wife's body stretched to accommodate the baby.

The four kids were a big help when Kurama wasn't around and during the day when they were gone some of Natashi's old school friends came over to help her. Kenny was adopted by Natashi's cousin Yamakaza since her family had wolf blood in them and they could easily teach him how to keep his anger under control. He still stayed at his once-foster family's home most of the time when he wanted to get away and his step-sister, who he was starting to develop a crush on.

As of recently Natashi had begun to spend letters to her brother in hope he would come around now that he was going to an uncle soon but no such luck all the letters were returned to her. Then one day Natashi received a letter not from her brother but from a neighbor across the street from where he lived. Informing her that Aden died days after he returned from his trip from Japan in a pile up saving a little girl from being crushed. He saved the little girl but the car the little girl was in tipped over and crushed him luckily the little girl was taken away before she could see it happen.

When she told Kurama he was just as shocked and divested as she was. After a few calls Kurama was able to claim Aden's body, had it incinerated, and brought the ashes back to Japan. By Takashi custom since Aden died to save another life his ashes were placed among one of the hall for honorable deaths even after what he did to them. Kurama did his best to keep her calm during this whole event so not to hurt her or the baby.

Once Aden was put to rest Kurama scheduled an ultra-sound to see his baby but also to see if the Hideaki and Ayaka were right about Natashi having twins. So now they sat in the doctors' office waiting for the doctor to come and do the ultra-sound.

"Alright let's get started," the doctor told them as he stepped in. He sat down beside Natashi and put gel on her bloated stomach (a/n: I've had an ultra-sound done because I thought I had breast cancer but luckily it wasn't it was just scar tissue or a sis. But it scared the shit out of me). He placed the ultra-sound handle on her stomach and began to move it around until he found the baby. "Wow, it's a big baby."

Both Natashi and Kurama looked at the baby on the ultra-sound machine and Kurama smiled both outside and on the inside to see that the future twins were wrong. They were only going to have one baby not twins. Looking at his wife he saw a smile of true joy on her face at seeing the baby in her surviving. He nuzzled her neck as the doctor continued to check to make sure the baby was doing alright. Abruptly the baby kicked at the ultra-sound handle through the womb not liking it.

Natashi giggled as the baby kept kicking and said, "He doesn't like that at all."

Kurama looked at his wife and asked, "He?"

Nodding she answered, "Yes, he. I can tell our baby's a boy."

The doctor removed the handle and said, "Okay, he's doing fine and it looks like you're in clear so far. Just don't over-do it and I shall see you in two weeks for your next check up."

"Alright see you then," Natashi smiled.

Once Natashi was put her close back on the couple got into the car and headed back to their home. They were greeted by their foster kids who were excited to feel their foster parents' baby kick. But the baby didn't want the attention of the kids and made no movements for the kids to feel. He only responded to his mother's and father's hand but also Kenny's hand when he came over, he would know if he tried to get him to kick for another kid and would not kick for them.

That evening the family sat down for the evening for their end of the week movie. Their littlest foster daughter, Kelsey was leaning against Natashi's large stomach listening for any movements inside it while Kurama had Natashi leaned against him on the couch. Natashi jerked her head towards Kelsey when she suddenly jumped but then pressed her ear back to her stomach. Kelsey's looked at her foster mother and grinned widely.

"What are you smiling about?" Natashi asked truly curious at her foster daughter's smile.

"I hear flutters," Kelsey grinned.

"Oh, is he finally kicking for you?"

"He's not but she is."

"She?"

Kurama looked over at Kelsey blankly as he slowly realized that in fact there were twins inside her.

"Yeah…she's a lot friendlier than her brother," Kelsey informed her as she leaned her face on Natashi stomach.

'_They were right,'_ Kurama sighed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 16

Kurama was typing on his company's laptop when he heard Natashi whine to him from their bedroom. He grunted as he let his head fall back onto the couch but asked, "What is it?"

"I'm hungry…and I can't get up," she whined.

"Which one do you want first?"

"…Food!"

"What would you like?" as he got up.

"That champagne soup…with potato chips, non-alcoholic of course."

(A/n: Champagne soup is not actually a soup but more of a slushy drink that you use a spoon to eat. It's made of Midori alcohol, white wine, lime juice, sugar, and lime zest. I know this because I'm made it for my final in my Garde Manger class. It's ever good I 'tasted' it. It's a chef thing.)

"Alright." Kurama went into the kitchen and prepared his wife her drink and snack. He had to chuckle at how big Natashi had gotten since the last check up and she could barely get out of bed without help. Still, he couldn't the images of Ayaka and Hideaki out of his head whenever he thought of the twins as much as he wanted to imagine he adorable faces his kids. Suddenly he smelled an odd smell and then Youko began yelling at him to go to Natashi.

Kurama finished making Natashi's snack and upon entering the room he found Natashi on the sitting on the side of their bed holding her stomach. Setting the food down he went to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

Gasping Natashi informed him, "I…I think it's…time…"

"Oh…Oh!" (A/n: the typical guy thing to do.) Kurama's mind was suddenly filled with so many thought about what they needed to but he couldn't seem to process them instead he just stood there dumbly.

* * *

That's the shortest chapter I've ever writen so far...Help...I lost ideas and I can't get them back... No really I need ideas.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 17

Natashi sat in the labor room with Kurama waiting for nearly fourteen hours for the main contractions to hit. The doctors even tried to induce them (a/n: I don't know the stuff they use to induce the contractions) but no such luck and the couple was starting to worry, they knew if the babies didn't come out soon then they could both die. They didn't know that their twins from the future were watching from afar.

* * *

"Do you think we should've told them that she would need to have C-sections for all of the pregnancies?" Hideaki asked his sister.

After a moment Ayaka answered, "No, remember we're only here to make sure that these events happen the way they're suppose to happen and hope they're not stopped."

"So how are we going to get them to do the C-section?"

"We'll do what all ninjas do…impersonate a doctor," as she smiled before she disappeared.

"Good luck sis."

* * *

"Who the hell ordered the C-section on my patient!!!" yelled Natashi's doctor at the nurses.

"Uh, you did sir," the nurse answered as she hide her face behind the files she held.

"What?! I did no such thing!"

"Well she's been waiting for the contractions to come together for nearly fourteen hours but they haven't so I guess she does need a C-section."

The doctor tried to form words but all it came out was jumbled up.

* * *

Disguised as the couples' doctor Ayaka proceeded with the C-section without the couple knowing any better. Knowing that the babies would have demon attributes she cast an illusion on them so only the couple would see them and no other. Once the babies were out Ayaka sewed up Natashi as the nurses cleaned up her and her brothers' baby selves before giving them to their father. She covered the stitches with a clear cream before she quietly disappeared.

Natashi's real doctor came in and asked, "Did you see me in here?"

Kurama and Natashi looked at him confused as they held their twins and Natashi said, "You just left and then came back in asking us this question."

"That's impossible! Who the hell is doing this?!" with that the doctor left.

Natashi turned her attention to her babies' while Kurama realized what happened but then decided to ignore it and turned to his adorable twins.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 18

Kurama was busy making lunch for his foster kids when his baby girl screamed as his baby boy laughed evilly. The two weren't even a month old and they already knew who the evil twin was and who the good twin. Kenny was there and quickly took over for his once-foster father. Going into his room where the twins were in their play crib and found his baby girl crying as she tried to escape the crib and her brother. As soon as she saw her daddy she wailed for him to get her away her brother who was throwing toys at her.

"Stop throwing toys at your sister Hideaki," Kurama told his son as he shook his finger at the baby before he picked up his baby girl. "Don't worry Ayaka daddy's here."

As soon as Ayaka was on his chest she grabbed a fist full of his hair and began to suck on it happily. Natashi's voice suddenly filled the house, "I'm home!"

At hearing her voice Hideaki immediately cried out for her. After Natashi greeted her foster kids she went to their room and picked up her son as she asked her husband, "How was he today?"

"He was good until he started to throw their toys at Ayaka," Kurama told her.

"He did," she looked at Hideaki and gave him a frown. "You're not supposed to do that with your sister."

Hideaki just gave her an innocent look as Kurama and Natashi went into the kitchen to help with lunch.

* * *

"Did nof!"

"Did too!"

"Did nof!"

"Did too!"

"Did nof!"

"Did too!"

"Did n-"

"You two stop arguing right not!" Kurama ordered the twins as he looked up the newspaper.

"She started!" "He started!" they both said at the same time as they pointed at each other.

He looked at now five year-old twins that just stopped arguing. Ayaka and Hideaki were about two but they looked five since they had Youko and Takashi blood in them they aged quickly but not too quickly. The two of them were very smart for being two but Ayaka had a speech problem, she couldn't pronounce her t's and replaced them with f's.

"I don't care who started it I'm stopping it! Now go do your homework!"

"Yes daddy," they both answered before going up to their room.

With a sigh Kurama sipped his tea and read the paper until he heard familiar voices behind him.

"Looks like everything's going according to our future's past," future Ayaka told her brother.

Kurama looked at them and saw them leaning against the door frame he was intrigued by the sad eyes Ayaka looked at him with.

Future Hideaki smiled at Kurama and said, "Our business here is done."

"You mean…" Kurama trailed off.

Ayaka nodded, "Yes, we're going back to our time."

"Why are you sad?"

Ayaka and Hideaki looked at each other for a long moment before it seemed they came to an agreement. Ayaka answered, "We're not supposed to tell you but you have a right to know…when our past selves become the age we are…in demon years…"

Hideaki picked up where she left off, "You and mother will not be with them anymore."

Kurama's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

"…the disease will not only affect a female's reproductive system but also everywhere else," Ayaka informed him, "including the male system."

"Non-none of this will happen right away then?"

Hideaki shook his head, "No, but it'll start happening soon then spread because of how stupid humans are as they try to get closer to longevity. The Takashi's are the ones to undo what the humans did but not before we lose you two…"

"That's why you were so determined to do what you did," Kurama stared at them with a new understanding.

Ayaka nodded as she tried not to cry, "Yes…we don't what to lose you two…"

"You're trying to rewrite history."

Both nodded and Hideaki looked away, "You two fostered so many kids and many of them have made great things happen in the future because of you…"

Ayaka took over because now her brother was trying not to cry, "But we don't want to lose either of you! That's why we stayed here longer then we're supposed to hoping that we could change the history books…but we won't know until we get back to the future!"

With a sigh Kurama said, "It's just like your mother says, 'Let the future come and then bitch slap it'."

The twins laughed and nodded before they turned to leave but then stopped. They suddenly turned and hugged Kurama with all their might, savoring the last tough they would have with him.

Ayaka cried and said, "I love you daddy…"

"As do I," Hideaki informed him, "and no matter what my past self does know this, on the day you died there was so many things I regretted that I did to you. I regretted it for five years and I always loved you."

"As did I with mother, I said so many bad things to her that I could never take back on that same day."

After a moment Kurama returned their hug none of them noticed the twins listening to them the whole time. Looking at one another they soon began to think of a way to help their parents.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 19

Forty years later and Ayaka and Hideaki were at on the cure for the disease that would soon become a life threatening case because of the humans (a/n: remember they're Youko's). They were so close to making the cure to save their parents but they were missing one part of the formula. Now they both sat in their shared home lab, they had yet to go their separate ways of life nor did they start up with their love lives, trying to figure out the last part of the formula. Instead of talking out loud they talked inside of their heads.

'_I'm going out for some frozen yogurt you want anything?'_ Ayaka asked.

'_Nay, I want to try to figure this out,'_ Hideaki told her.

'_Alright.'_ Ayaka grabbed her purse and left the apartment. Walking down the stair the young Yoko thought about different chemicals, equations, and the formula of the cure but she couldn't figure it out. Stepping through the doors of her favorite frozen yogurt shops she was greeted by the employees they of course knew her, she was a regular.

"Hi Ayaka," Akihiko smiled and waved to her. "You look down; do you need your comfort or thinking order?"

With a smile she said, "My thinking order and I can get eel and shrimp." (A/n: I was watching Modern Marvels for ice-cream and one of the facts in between was Japan putting eel, shrimp, wasabi, and ox tongue on their ice-cream even though Ayaka's getting frozen yogurt and I learned how dip 'n dots are made.)

"Alright I'll join you in about ten minutes."

"Alright."

'_Why must you lead him on like this? You're not going to go out with him anytime soon,' _Ayaka suddenly heard her brother.

'_Shut up! And I'm going to accept offer for dating after we figure out the formula.'_

'_Sure you are.'_

Instead of answering Ayaka paid for her order and sat down by the store window waiting for Akihiko to join her with her frozen yogurt. She liked the man a lot but she was more concentrated on making the cure ever since her parents were put into critical care. Akihiko came over to her seat and handed her, her order and then chatted for some time until an idea popped into her head.

"I gotta go!" _'Hideaki test our blood! Put into the formula!'_

'_What for?'_

'_Because mother was given the cure so we could be born! So we have to have the cure inside of us!'_

'_Gotcha! I'm on it!'_

Ayaka ran up the stairs to her and her brother's apartment. As soon as she opened the door her brother yelled, "It worked!"

Ayaka closed the door and locked as she yelled, "Now we just have to figure out how to get it to the past and into our parents!"

"Ayaka, Hideaki," they heard Akihiko call. "This Detective Akihiko with the Japanese FBI, open up."

'_I told you so,'_ Hideaki told you.

'_Shut up.'_ "On what bounds?" Ayaka asked through the door.

"Search warrant for your apartment for illegal drugs."

"Drugs? Drugs! Who the hell informed you of that?" _'Hideaki activate the cloaking.'_

Hideaki pressed a button under the light switch and all their research was hidden but their actually lab stayed.

"Your neighbors and your landlord."

Hideaki nodded and Ayaka opened the door and let the FBI in as they handed them the search warrant. Ayaka and Hideaki let the agents look around after a half an hour Akihiko came back over to Ayaka. Before he could say anything Ayaka beat him to it, "If you're going ask me out you can go to hell because before you came in with this I was going to ask you…" She shook her head, "Too bad…I thought you were cute too."

Hideaki chuckled and watched the search until they tried to enter their bedrooms, "Hold it, you're not allowed in there. According to the search warrant you're only allowed in the bedrooms only in the kitchen, living room, and dining room not the bedrooms."

"No we're-"

"Don't even try Akihiko," Ayaka told him, "We both have scientific and law master degrees. While you guys were entering our apartment my brother read and reread the warrant to make sure there are no loop-holes. So even though I and my twin don't use big fancy words we know what they mean so you can't trick us. Just do the rooms that are said on the warrant and no other."

Akihiko was stunned he never knew that either had a law degree and it seemed that some of their past was still hidden. Suddenly they looked like they were having a silent conversation between the two of them and then they started to talk in an odd language that he didn't recognized. The agents looked at them as the twins began to finish each other's sentences. They stopped and looked at them.

Hideaki demanded, "Are you guys done yet?"

'_One of us has to get the cure to our parents and then to the past,'_ Ayaka told her brother.

'_You go, I'll stay here,'_ Hideaki told her. _'I put syringes into your purse. You'll be able to get them past anything.'_

Ayaka smiled and said, "I have to go. I need to check on our parents." _'The doctors won't like this be prepared to open the time portal as soon as I give the signal.'_

'_Right, now aren't you glad we can communicate like this.'_

'_Shut up,'_ with that Ayaka grabbed her purse and walked out of the apartment. She got into her car and drove to the hospital noting that she was being followed. Ayaka smirked as she drove into the parking lot and stepped out of her car. She didn't wait for her follower to park to disappear and reappear in the elevator of the hospital. As the doors closed she smiled at the man as he tried to rush into the elevator and waved her hand at him. _'Almost there, are they still there?'_

'_They should be leaving soon,'_ Hideaki answered.

'_Okay I have a trailer.'_

'_I'll let you know when they leave.'_

Ayaka stepped off the elevator and walked towards her parents' hospital room. The nurse looked up and knew that look on her face. She just checked the I.V. and just left the room. Ayaka went to her father and said, "Hi daddy…"

Kurama looked at her and smiled weakly, "Ayaka…you're here early…"

"Yes, we finished the cure but Hideaki and I have a little time before we have to get to the past."

Kurama just nodded, "Then hurry."

Ayaka bent over and kissed his forehead. Straightening up Ayaka pulled out the syringe and injected the serum into the I.V. Recapping the syringe she went to her mother and injected the other serum into the I.V. after she recapped and kissed her mother's forehead. "I love you mother."

"You might want to get out of here."

"I'll see you soon."

"Go," Kurama pushed her and watched her leave. Slowly he felt the serum enter his blood stream and through his body.

Ayaka ran to the rooftop as the man ran after her knowing that she did something to her parents. Taking a veil out of her purse Ayaka threw it on the ground creating a burst of smoke and then she jumped off the roof. As soon as her feet touched the ground she took off towards her car and took off. _'How much time?'_

'_Twenty minutes! Hurry!' _Hideaki urged her.

'_Be there in five!'_

Less than four she reached the apartment and jumped through the open window Hideaki left opened for her. Ayaka nodded to her brother who nodded and opened the time gate.

"We only have a few minutes before they come back!" Hideaki informed her as he typed in formulas and equations to get them to the time they had to go to.

Ayaka paused and chuckled making her brother stop to look at her. "Today's the day we first started on this mission it's ironic that we first go back in time, are born, and come back to our time on this day."

After a moment he answered, "We're right…I'm done. Grab the serum bottle."

"Freeze!" the twins suddenly heard someone yell as the apartment door.

"Hurry! Go!" Ayaka exclaimed as she shoved the serum and another bottle into her brother's hand. Hideaki jumped through the portal as Ayaka hit the timer button. She ran to the portal and suddenly heard gunshot. She spun on the ball of her foot as she let her body continue to fall into the portal and saw Akihiko standing at the doorway. With a smile and a wave Ayaka disappeared into the light purple portal of time gate before it disappeared.

The other agents ran in and stared in awe at all the equipment the twins had in their apartment. Suddenly the portal opened up again and Ayaka and Hideaki stepped through and it closed. The twins just stood there a moment before the equipment and research was suddenly destroyed all except their research on the cure.

"If you want to take us in then fine," Hideaki said before Ayaka continued.

"But then you humans won't have a cure for the disease you all created. Our parents are going to be living proof of that."

The Japanese FBI honestly didn't know what to do.

The end

* * *

Phew! That's lost story I've ever written. I done with this story so no squel!! I'm just glad it's over. Give me your guys finally overall review please. Now I need to work on my other stories.


End file.
